The University of Chicago Genomics Core Facility (GCF) is committed to providing on-campus biomedical researchers (ranging from experts in the field of genomics to those unfamiliar with whole genome and bioinformatics approaches) with access to state-of-the-art genomics resources (next- Generation Sequencing, DNA microarrays, Sanger Sequencing and non-array based genotyping). The GCF was created in 2006 through the merger of two existing University of Chicago Facilities (the UCCCC-supported DNA Sequencing and Genotyping Facility and the Functional Genomics Facility). The GCF continued to offer access to the main genomics services already provided (Sanger sequencing, DNA microarrays, and array-associated bioinformatics support), while adding next-generation sequencing (NGS) services and NGS-associated bioinformatics support. The merger provided a single on-campus contact point for end-users to fulfill all their genomics needs while operationally eliminating the need for many duplicate pieces of auxiliary equipment (e.g., Nanodrop, Bio-Analyzer), as well as allowing far greater flexibility in managing the human work force as demand for services shift over time. Currently, the GCF is operating as two tightly interactive data generating subunits, Next-Generation Sequencing and Microarrays and DNA Sequencing and Genotyping, housed together in the Knapp Center for Biomedical Discovery (KCBD) since 2009. lllumina and LifeTech NGS services were added in 2010-2011, and an overall GCF Operational Director, was hired in 2011. Also in 2011, the data analysis component ofthe GCF (primarily microarray support) was incorporated into the newly created Bioinformatics Facility at the University of Chicago to avoid duplication of services.